Peace, Magic and Memories
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: After a class trip...Tomoyo experiences a visit...From a magical source... (I can't write summaries! Tomoyo x Eriol, with Sakura x Syaoran in here too!)


[Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, I own the story and that's about it :'(]

Sakura sat on the back of the school bus as it headed towards Kyoto. More specifically it was headed towards the rice fields of Kyoto. Her class had been assigned to walk the paths around the fields and write their own personal experiences. It was more of a spiritual lesson then anything. It was a new type of lesson that was being trialed out first in Tomoeda then it would be rolled across the country if it proved popular enough.

You could call it a reward for studying so very hard. These lessons would eventually be at different times of the year, Sakura's class were assigned for Summer this time around.

The bus slowed down to a stop nearby several ancient looking buildings.

"Everyone, listen up"

Everyone looked to their teacher as he stood up. "You will be put into groups of two or three. Each group will be assigned a different rice field. Did you all remember your notepads?" The class nodded their heads. "Yes!" Terada smiles and nods. "Okay. Everyone exit the bus in whatever group you want to be in! Meet back at the buses by 2pm!" They all nodded again. "Okay!"

[Outside the bus, on the edge of the Rice Fields]

The moment that Sakura, who had chosen Syaoran to go with her, stepped outside the bus she almost stopped completely still. Syaoran gently moved her to the side so the others could get off of the bus and looked to her. "What's wrong?"

Sakura's expression wasn't one of fear, nor was it one of sadness. Instead it was a different emotion then any she had given to everyone before. She was smiling such a warm smile that if you put a demon in front of her, the demon would melt into an angel, that was how warm her smile was.

"Can't you feel it Syaoran?"

Sakura whispered to her boyfriend who turned around, looking at the rice fields. Initially he was frowning, trying to figure out what she meant, but when the feeling of the area came back he smiled as well. He nodded his head slowly, not wanting to speak.

Eriol and Tomoyo were watching from their side of the bus groups.

Tomoyo looked to Eriol. "What's wrong with them?" Eriol glanced at her. "What's wrong? No..." He shook his head. "Look at the scenary ahead of them" Tomoyo turned and slowly nodded her head after awhile. "Its so..." Eriol nodded. "Peaceful" He finished her sentance for her, she then nodded her head.

Sakura slowly slid her hand into Syaoran's. "Follow me..." She whispers to which he nods. "Okay". The pair begin to walk down one of the paths while Eriol and Tomoyo turn and walk the other way, down another field.

[With Eriol and Tomoyo]

Tomoyo walked in step with Eriol. The pair of them both loved watching (and in most cases looking after) Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol would give Syaoran advice while Tomoyo would give advice to Sakura. Sometimes the pair would give them advice at the same time.

Now it was different. Tomoyo and Eriol were alone.

Together.

Eriol looked down a rice field that was soft green, it had a small hill nearby it as it overlooked the sea. He smiled as he breathed in the pure air that was around the area.

"Ummm...Hirrigizawa?"

Eriol looked to Tomoyo, his smile staying. "Yes Daidouji?" Tomoyo looked to him. "I've been thinking...Would you mind calling me Tomoyo from now on?" Eriol's eyes widened for a split-second then softened again. "I'll call you that on one condition" Tomoyo looked at him. "What's that?" Eriol looked to the scenary again. "You call me Eriol. Hirrigizawa can be rather irritating..." Tomoyo giggled, earning her a confused look from him. "I can only imagine. Eriol". She whispered which made them both smile.

[With Sakura and Syaoran]

Sakura slowly came to a stop next to a small river that ran alongside the rice field to her right. "This is...Beautiful" She whispered. "Not as beautiful as someone I know" Sakura instantly went red. "Hoeh?" She spun around to see Syaoran looking straight at her. He also has a red blush on his face. "Syaoran" Sakura whispered as they both stood together. Almost forgetting where they were.

'Together. No Kero...No Yue...No Camera in my face...Just me...and Syaoran...' Sakura thought to herself softly as Syaoran unconciously pulled her into a hug. The pair of them not minding this one single bit.

'I never thought I'd fall in love with you Sakura. But then again, its times like this...No plush toy. No big mouthed Yue talking cryptic. No Tomoyo fluttering around us. Just me and you Sakura...The way it should be...' Syaoran thought to himself.

"You know what Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked to his girl-friend who was looking up at him. "No...What?"

Sakura smiled her warm smile again, relaxing the pair of them...Further then they already were...If that was possible.

"I love you". She whispered, her voice as pure and full of serenity as she could muster.

Syaoran smiled after she finished her words, leaning in, and kissed his girl-friend ever so gently. He pulled away very slowly. "I love you too Sakura. Forever".

Sakura nods, her eyes sparkling with happiness although her blushness levels were off the scale. "Forever and Always Syaoran..."

[Overall Area]

The Rice Fields began to glow very slowly. They didn't get bright, they just glowed very softly for everyone.

An elder of the town that owned the Rice Fields came around the corner and stood next to Mr. Terada and Rikka Sasaki who were standing together. "Love".

The pair looked to him, yet when they were about to break apart, the elder shook his head. "No. Love doesn't look with the eyes. Love looks with the heart. The families of this area have looked after these fields for over 500 years. They have a special property to them. Watch".

The elder pointed to the fields which now were starting to give off their own sensation. A soft yet gentle feeling washed over everyone in the area.

The elder's eyes went from Eriol and Tomoyo to Sakura and Syaoran who were standing quite far away. Yet his eyes locked onto them. He smiled.

'The special properties of this area get even more warm...When there are magical people here. Thank you. All four of you.'

He smiled warmer as he turned his gaze back to Eriol and Tomoyo. Tomoyo's dark blue hair glowed softly. 'Little do you know young one...You have one of the most special powers of all...The power of...Love. You love everyone around you. You help however you can. Your happiness is for everyone else to be happy. Thank you for coming here.'

[That Evening]

As Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo walked home from school. They saw the elder who was standing in front of them.

Sakura stepped forward first. "Who...Are you?"

The elder smiled. "It doesn't matter who I am, Sakura" Sakura's eyes widened in a shot. When Syaoran stood in front of her protectively the elder chuckled. "No need to be defensive Syaoran. I'm not going to hurt anyone. I just wanted to say something to you four. That's all".

Syaoran (still defending Sakura) lowered his head, trying to figure out who this guy was. Eriol put his left arm across Tomoyo.

"How do you know our names?" Sakura whispered.

The elder looked to Tomoyo and Eriol, then back to Syaoran and finally Sakura. "Look into your heart. You'll find out who I am". He smiled more which made Eriol and Sakura almost relax. "Who are you...Tell me!" Syaoran shouted. Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo expected the elder to shout...But he didn't.

"Let's just say...I'm related to one of you" The elder turned around and began to walk away which angered Syaoran more. "That's stupid! I've never heard something to stupid in my life!" The elder stopped, turned his head and looked at Syaoran, making him stop in his tracks.

The elder turned around and smiled at Tomoyo, who began to think to herself. "Hang on...Aren't you..." Tomoyo whispered, trailing off as the elder nodded. "I may be old. But I certainly don't forget the people I love. I'm your father's dad" Tomoyo's mouth went wide open in a shot.

Everyone in the group went quiet.

The elder smiled still. Tomoyo was the first who spoke up. "What...Words did you want to say?"

The elder lowered his head and bowed, looking at them.

"Thank you" He whispered, disappearing in micro-seconds.

Tomoyo looked to the sky while Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol tried to make sense of what had happened.

She smiled, closing her eyes.

'You're welcome. Thanks for seeing me one more time'

[The End]


End file.
